


Эпизод

by mnogabukv, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [9]
Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Фразы, произнесенные Элиот Рид в эпизоде, когда Элиот изображает сначала деревенскую молочницу, а затем строгую гувернантку (Клиника)перевод с немецкого:«Доброе утро, хочешь подоить коров?»«Съешьте шницель, а то не получите десерт!»
Relationships: Juro/Krabat (Krabat)
Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Эпизод

**Author's Note:**

> Фразы, произнесенные Элиот Рид в эпизоде, когда Элиот изображает сначала деревенскую молочницу, а затем строгую гувернантку (Клиника)  
> перевод с немецкого:  
> «Доброе утро, хочешь подоить коров?»  
> «Съешьте шницель, а то не получите десерт!»  
> 

Весело жить на мельнице в Козельбрухе летом!

И Мастер покуда весел, да незлобив, и работа все больше обычная, как у селян, на свежем воздухе!

После очередного похода на ярмарку снова заночевали в лесу.

Юро тогда и спросил: «Ты и вправду решил, Крабат, что не захочешь пока что знаться с девушками? Про это нам Тонда нечаянно как-то обмолвился, да я услыхал. Вот и надумал спросить сейчас, ты бы желал со мною прилечь рядом на траве и укрываться одним на двоих одеялом?»

Вместо ответа Крабат нашарил впотьмах Юрову теплую руку и прижал к разгоряченному близостью чужого тела бедру.

Мягкая, без шершавых мозолей, не то у других подмастерьев с мельницы, ладонь Юро была горячая и сухая. От тепла и как будто случайных прикосновений кровь у Крабата в том самом месте, в мошонке и срамном стволе заиграла, словно бурный ручей во время весеннего половодья.

А уж когда Юровы пальцы просунулись вниз живота, схватились за мягкие волоски вокруг толстой налившейся жаром палки и **,** обхватив самый корень, стали мять и поглаживать тугую плоть… Юро по-доброму рассмеялся, когда Крабат не выдержал и застонал, а потом и вовсе задвигал бедрами, как бесноватый в припадке падучей.

И так стало на сердце у обоих легко-легко… Будто велено было парням наслаждаться друг другом самой природой.

А меж тем Юров палец тихонечко проскользнул вверх по гладкому и налитому соками, словно саженец молодого деревца, стволу и легонько ковырнул в запавшем внутрь глазке твердым ногтем…Стал пытать да мучить, то надавливая на самый верх, то растирая брызнувшее молоко по вздернутой и раскрасневшейся как у забуянившего жеребца уздечке.

Пытает изнывающего от сладких мук Крабата, да все выпытывает.

Правда ли, что Крабат целый год жил у пастора в Ойтрихе, да разговаривал целыми днями по-немецки…

— Ну-ка скажи, — Юро сильнее задвигал по взмокшей от потной ладони кожице вверх и вниз, а потом еще ущипнул под яичком снизу, — ну-ка скажи не по-нашенски, а по-немецки, как тебя пастор и пасторша научили…

Крабат вздумал было молчать, но Юро сильнее нажал где-то там, между правым и левым яичком и бедный парень чуть не выскочил из себя, а того и гляди, мог расстаться бы с телом.

— Guten morgen, möchten Sie die Kühe melken?

Просипел будто не своим, а каким-то девчачьим писклявым голосом.

— Iss dein Schnitzel sonst kriegst du keinen Nachtisch!

Юро выдавил из его конца все до последней капли и после неодобрительно, как показалось юноше, заметил.

— Экая беда, что из наших коренных сорбов норовят все вылепить послушных швабам марионеток.

Крабат вытер пучком травы низ живота, а потом влажную от липкого семени руку, не хотел запачкать штаны.

— И то верно, братец…Давай-ка чуток поспим.


End file.
